Diary of a Newborn
by bemystar
Summary: Bella finally becomes a vampire. But the trouble isn't over just yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Diary of a Newborn**

I'm not totally sure how this one will turn out. But for now, it'll be a diary sorta thing from Bella's point of view. And by the way, sorry this one's so incredibly short. Of course, they'll get longer, gradually.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything in this story – it's all Stephenie Meyer's work.

* * *

**1:14**** PM.**

I'm on a mission…

_To kill._

Nah, not really. But I am on a mission to find Edward. Edward – the meaning of my existence, the apple of my eye, the love of my life – dead and alive. Well, that's cheesy, but you get what I'm saying. He's my other half.

Ever since I said goodbye to Jacob, I haven't taken a glance back at him. If Jacob was my sun, and I was going to become a vampire, well, he wasn't so necessary. Maybe that's a little rude, I mean I love Jake, but he's not the one for me. And anyway, with the whole imprinting thing, I could end up like Leah. Left. Forgotten. Alone.

All of those things in mind, I know I will never regret choosing to be with Edward.

So anyway, back to my mission. I have to find Edward. He's… gone missing. I know folks, I'm just as shocked as you are. But not very worried. He's just on a hunting trip with the boys. As simple as that sounds, I can't stand being away from him. I really do miss him, he's been gone for two days now. But he'll be back soon, of course, Alice assured me. And besides, he says it's absolutely necessary for him to take every precaution he can today – today, the day I become…

(drum roll please)

A vampire.

**4:06**** PM.**

Edward's finally back. It's about time. But he's in the garage with Emmett and Jasper, doing who knows what. Being them, they're probably just sitting there admiring their vehicles. But Edward said it they were discussing a "serious" and "important" subject. Right, I thought. As if Emmett can actually be serious.

Anyway, right now Alice has me locked up in her room sitting in an uncomfortable chair, air drying my hair. She says it will keep it from getting frizzy, not that I really care. Just because the boys are gone, she thought it would be just a grand idea to play Barbie with _me_! I don't know why, considering the fact that I'm dying in about four hours, and I'll spend three more days withering in brutal pain, as she says. "But don't let that rain on your parade, Bella! It'll be fine." She'd said. Oh yeah, that'll help the nerves. I can't say I'm not nervous, because I am, but another part of me is really excited. Aside from the pain of course, the blood red eyes, and unbearable thirst, I'm looking forward to becoming immortal. I'll finally, truly, become tied to Edward – and the rest of the Cullens – for _real._

Uh oh, Alice is back. And she has various hair bands, barrettes, and a can of hairspray. Time to take cover…

**7:39 PM.**

Alice is finally done! I'm free!

When I looked into the mirror, I can't say I didn't like what I saw. Alice has curled my hair, tying half of it back, and she got me some blue velour Juicy Couture sweats – "casual comfort with style," she calls it. The makeup is light; just some mascara, (waterproof, of course) blush, and lip gloss. My feet are covered by a pair of designer socks (who knew?).

Finally, after some finishing touches, Alice has let me go. At the current moment, I'm sitting in Edward's lap in the living room and we're watching Emmett get _really_ into his video game. It's a bit scary, honestly.

Edward keeps staring at me. It's making me sort of self-conscious.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing," he says innocently. "You just look so beautiful."

As expected, I blush at this. "Well, thanks,"

We continue watching Emmett roll on the floor, yelling things like "No! Die, you robotic imbecile!" at the television screen when Edward's cell phone rings. He glances at the screen, but it's too quick for me to see. "What, Alice," he asks impatiently. After listening for a minute, his expression becomes a mixture of chagrin and shock. "What?" he asks again, his voice much smaller. I stare at him, confused. After another second, he sighs and says, "Okay, well, thanks, I guess," and shuts the phone.

"What was that?" I demand.

"Nothing," he says quickly.

"Tell me."

"Seriously Bella, it's nothing to worry about,"

"Edward…"

He turns to me with a wary look in his glorious face. "Well, Alice saw something," he started.

"And?"

He fidgets with his fingers. "She saw… someone."

"Who?"

"Tanya."

I try to stay calm. There's no reason for nerves, is there? "What about them?"

He sighs in resignation. "She's coming here. In about five days."

"Here? Why?"

"Because, apparently she 'needs a break' from the rest of the Denali clan, and we're the closest ones of their kind, so…" his voice trailed off suggestively.

"Umm, okay," I say. "So how long is she staying?"

Edward looks surprised. "What, you're not throwing a fit?" he asks incredulously. I roll my eyes.

"Well, obviously I'm not happy about this. But as long as you have no contact with her whatsoever, I think I'll be fine." I conclude with a smirk. "So, how long?"

"I'm not sure. But it can't be for more than a month,"

A month? I grimace inwardly. "Fine."

Edward wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek. "Be nice," he says.

"I'll do my best."

All of a sudden, Alice comes bouncing down the stairs. She doesn't look as cheerful and bubbly as usual, but rather a bit worried. "Edward? Bella?" she calls. Edward stands up and leads me toward the staircase where the pixie vampire is.

"Well?" she asks expectantly.

"Well, what?" Edward asks.

"It's eight 'o clock," she says quietly. "Are you ready?"

How could I have forgotten? I mentally slap myself in the face for losing track of time. The butterflies in my stomach are fluttering five times their normal speed. "Oh, yeah," I say lamely.

Emmett suddenly shuts the power off his video game and walks toward us. Edward nods as Alice, answering an unspoken question or giving her permission to move, I don't know. All four of us walk up the spiraling stars, at human speed for once, and then Alice stops At Edward's door.

"Everything's set up. Don't worry, I'm constantly having visions of Bella waking up all fine," she assures us. Before I know it, she's grabbing me in a tight hug, almost cutting off my circulation, and then steps away for Emmett to hug me. "Good luck, Bella!" they call before leaving downstairs again.

Edward slowly opens the door, and before I can do anything, he wraps his arms around my waist and passionately kisses me, but his lips are nervous, anxious. Of course, I can't blame him. I am too. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks a last time.

"More than anything," I answer surely.

He shuts the door and walks me to his big bed, covered with extra pillows and blankets. I didn't quite know why. I doubted I was going to do any sleeping.

Edward sits next to me, still as a statue, just staring at me. I take a shaky deep breath. Nervous, who me?

He lowers his head to mine and kisses me a second time. "I love you," he whispers, before brushing his lips to my neck, leaving them there for a second. The next thing I feel is his razor-sharp teeth piercing my skin with the slightest pressure. I jump and panic bit at the feeling, but quickly will my heart to stop overreacting. The worst was only yet to come.

* * *

A/N: Yes, there's the first chapter for you. I don't know how long it will take to make the next one. Hope you like it! 


	2. Chapter 2

**12:20 PM.**

**3 Days Later**

My heart has stopped beating.

No, I mean literally, like _for real_ this time. Not just because Edward kissed me or something.

So that means…

_I'm a vampire!_

The past three days have been unbearably painful. I can't remember a whole lot of it, but from what I can, it was just pure agony. I just sat there, screaming and thrashing around in Edward's room, his arms around me the whole time. I almost wished we would have left, so he wouldn't have to have seen me like that – it would only add on to the unnecessary guilt he was probably already feeling. But I was also grateful that he stayed with me. It brought me some hope. A reminder that when all that was over, I had an eternity of bliss with Edward, along with the rest of the Cullens.

Alice came in once in a while with reassuring smiles, for Edward's benefit mostly. I didn't acknowledge her much, but it at least kept Edward hopeful.

Anyway. I just opened my eyes at about five a.m. this morning. And boy, the Cullen's weren't kidding when they said they had "heightened senses". Everything, the colors, shapes, smells, shadows, it's all so incredibly vivid and distinct, as if I just got 20/20 vision after having been blind. Maybe that's exaggerating a teeny little bit, but you get it. I mean, there's just so much more to see! As soon as I stepped outside, the first thing I noticed was the combination of smells – the foxes prowling around in the forest, the birds, the grass, and if I didn't know better, I'd think the sun had its own smell too. And, of course, the sight was amazing – like a professional artist's drawing of a sunrise, using the most brilliant colors and paint strokes.

Making my appearance to my family (it feels great to honestly say that, now) was a bit dramatic, thanks to Alice, who covered the room with teddy bears and candles and even a "get well soon" balloon, as a joke of course. I was already as well as it gets. Each one of the family gave me a hug, even _Rosalie_, and of course bombarded me with tons of questions. How was it? Do you think the morphine helped? Are you thirsty? Have you looked in the mirror yet? Wanna arm wrestle? (From Emmett, of course) And so the games began. I beat him easily, and man is he a sore loser.

Well, I'm waiting for Alice and Rosalie to come downstairs and then we're off to go on our first_ official_ hunting trip. It'll be longer away than usual, since apparently that's where all the good animals are. Irritable grizzlies galore, yum yum.

"So, which do you think you'll enjoy the most?" Edward asked me.

"Which what?" I asked, confused.

"Animal, silly,"

"Oh," I said. I hadn't really thought about it. "Well… llamas are cute?"

Edward stared at me with an expression that looked like amusement and shock.

"Well, I don't think there are any llamas around here," he stated, chuckling.

At that moment, the girls came downstairs. "It's about time. Let's _go_," Emmett urged. Obviously patience isn't one of his strongest assets. Or maybe he was still mad from losing our previous arm wrestling match.

When we got outside, we separated into groups – Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, and Edward and me. Carlisle instructed us – well, me, Edward already knew where to go, of course – and they took off running. It looked more like flying, really, except on the ground.

"Ready?" Edward asked. "Or do you want me to carry you again?" He grinned.

"I think I'm perfectly capable of running by myself, thanks," I told him.

"Just don't get carried away. You're stronger than me now, there's actually a chance you might outrun me," he said with a laugh. Maybe it was just me, but I had a feeling he wasn't kidding. Edward wasn't one that was used to being left behind.

"Lead the way," I told him.

He started running, which I'd seen before, but for once, he wasn't totally invisible to me, thanks for my new and improved vision. After a bit he stopped, looking back at me. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked.

I guess I was concentrated on watching him run to actually move myself. "Sorry," I muttered, and soon, I drifted off into the forest with him.

It truly was exhilarating. I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my body. I wasn't able to run as fast as I would have liked to though, since I 'wasn't allowed' to pass Edward.

After a record-breaking ten minutes, I spotted a clearing in the distance with the rest of the family already there. Edward and I slowed to a stop, greeting them quickly, as my senses were being overtaken by the delicious, mouth-watering smells all around me. As soon as Carlisle explained what to do and what not to do, blah blah blah, I followed my nose to whatever was closest. There wasn't any llamas, but the bears were incredible, as Emmett had said, and the deer were alright.

After a while, Edward caught up with me. I decided I was full and we continued our journey home.

"Wait, Edward," I called as we passed a broken tree. "Do I have a power?"

He pondered this for a second, then answered, "Well, Alice hasn't seen anything, and I obviously don't know. So I guess we'll have to let that one come on its own," he said.

I sulked a little. No powers? "Not yet," Edward said as if he could hear my thoughts, and then froze.

"Wait." His eyes were wide. "Did I just hear your thoughts?"

"I don't know,"

"Think of something random," he demanded. I thought about my favorite purple pen and thick-framed glasses and microphones. That's about as random as it gets.

His face became clearly amused. "Pens, glasses, and microphones?"

I nodded sheepishly. Then, before I knew it, he grabbed me in a gut-busting hug and kissed me. "Bella, I can read your mind!" he yelled, a little too loud, with a grin.

Although I wasn't as happy with the idea – I liked my thoughts _private_ – I couldn't help but grin back. His mood was infectious.

We arrived back into the house in about ten seconds. "Hey, Bella. How was your first hunting trip?" Emmett asked.

"It was good, I guess," I said. "You were right, the bears were excellent." He grinned in response.

"Well, I'm gonna go get the guest room ready for Tanya," Alice said casually. I sighed.

"Be good," Edward whispered in my ear. "and maybe you'll get something in return."

"What?" He was wearing a devious half smile and led me up the stairs. It wasn't until we got into his room and he shut the door til I got the message. Talk about being slow. I tried to block my thoughts from anything ... x-rated so Edward didn't make fun of me.

"You're blocking me," he whispered. "I wonder why."

I would have been blushing if I'd been human. But before I could make up a coherent response, he had me pinned up against the bed, unbuttoning my shirt.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, I'm not doing a lemon... [: and I apologize, this chapter isn't very long either. You'll just have to wait! 


	3. Authors Note

Sorry guys, I'm taking a break on this. Sorry. So sorry. I don't know when I'll start writing again, but it'll be as soon as possible!


End file.
